


Do No Evil: Quiet Beginnings

by pineappleoracle



Series: Do No Evil AU [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: (Henry is 17 here and Joey 18), (lil Sam is like 6), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Do No Evil AU, Gen, Henry ropes Joey into raising a kid with him when they're barely even adults themself, as the name of this au suggests Joey just Does No Evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineappleoracle/pseuds/pineappleoracle
Summary: Due to a series of unfortunate circumstances, Henry adopts a little boy, and pulls Joey along for the ride.





	Do No Evil: Quiet Beginnings

"Hard to believe that your brother was married to one of my cousins this entire time without either of us noticing."

"Life's funny like that sometimes. Definitely wish we found out a different way though."

"Oh, for sure. How's he... holding up? Dealing with all this?"

Henry looked over to his older brother. Tommy was still standing by his wife's grave, their mother beside him.

"He's... coping, I suppose. He moved back in with us, together with..." he trailed off there, looking at the little boy standing to the side, looking even smaller with his hunched shoulder. Joey followed his gaze.

"His name's Sam, isn't it?"

"Yeah, Samson Stein."

"Got his mother's light hair."

Joey could tell something was troubling Henry, more than just the grim mood of the funeral.

"Tommy said he can’t take care of him."

"What?"

"We almost had a fight over this. He said he just can’t take care of the kid, and that either we take him or he'll give him up for adoption. Laurie wanted a kid and now that she's gone..."

"He can’t just give up on his own son!"

"With Laurie gone he's almost given up on himself. I don't agree with him either but on the other hand... does the poor kid really deserve a father who doesn’t even want him and can’t take care of him?" Henry was still looking at the boy.

"I can understand if he's devastated after losing his wife so suddenly but what’s supposed to happen to the boy if he just gives up? The kid needs a fa- Henry, no." He knew the look on his best friends face. "Henry. Henry you're 17 you can’t just adopt a kid!"

* * *

Henry adopted the kid. Of course he had to wait a few years until they let him fill the required paperwork and make it official, but starting the day of his mother's funeral, Henry and Tommy switched their roles of Sam's father and uncle.

"Hey! Hey Uncle Joey!" And Joey himself adopted the boy as well that day, even if he tried to deny it for a while. "Check out my drawings! Am I good enough to start drawing for your cartoons yet?"

The boy excitedly held out a page in his sketchbook to him, filled to the brim with drawings of Bendy, Boris and various background characters, along with several short storyboards. With a laugh, Joey ruffled his hair and took the book.

"Sam if this was just about artistic skills, you would have been ready to start at the studio ages ago. But you’re only 14, you have to wait and finish school first, kiddo."

All of the drawings were great, his ideas full of creativity.

"The motions are fluid, the expressions clear, but I see you're still struggling with hands?"

"Dad says hands are the worst. He's absolutely right."

"How about we practice drawing them for a bit then? After all-"

"Practice makes Perfect, I knoooow."

"And if you practice enough and get good grades in school, I'll talk to Henry about letting you start working with us as soon as you're 18." Joey winked at him, a conspiratorial twinkle in his eyes.

"Ya promise?" Sam looked up at him with shining eyes and a big grin.

"Of course! As long as your dad isn’t a stubborn ox about it."

"WOO!"

Joey watched the kid run off, dancing happily and yelling about how he's going to be an animator for the Bendy Cartoons in just a few years. With a chuckle, he looked after him. Oh how he loved this little devil of a kid.


End file.
